Ash's Life Journey
by holmestalentsmaster
Summary: What happens when is framed by evil organizations and ends going to jail on his birthday plus a new world war, that just him can stop and lot of girls? READ TO KNOW !
1. Unwelcome Gift

We find our heroes coming home after another amazing journey in the world of Pokemon. Ash along his partner Pikachu making new friends and facing great dangers with the help of his travelling companions; the dragon trainer Iris and the gym leader Cilan.

"Pikachu, I can't wait to get home. But I wonder how are the others doing". Stated the raven-haired boy ."Come on ,Pikachu let's take a run to home. Last to get home sleeps on the couch". Starting to run.

"(Me too)". Shouted the yellow mouse on the boy's shoulder. Also getting into run.

"He's such a child". The purple-haired sighed. "Hey Cilan, how are we going to pass him now?"

"Like this. Ash ,wait!". Yelled the green-haired gym leader." Can you go to the market buy some supplies?". Showing a list of supplies.

"Sure Cilan". Said Ash taking the list and walking off.

"Now we could hurry to get the party ready for him, but heck he doesn't even remember his birthday". Said Cilan running off to Ash's house.

After getting at Ash's house. Everything decored , music and friends of Ash chatting.

" , is everything ready?". Asked Iris.

"Pretty much. Now we just need him, but for now why don't you go talk with the others ". Aswered Delia.

"Ok". Iris said heading to the table with Ash's friends

The table had many decorations with the birthday cake on the center, and sodas for all her extension. The people chatting by the table were Brock, the Pewter city gym leader ;Misty and her sisters , the Cerulean city gym leader ;May ,a coordinator from Hoenn ; Dawn ,a coordinator of Sinnoh ;Max , younger brother of May ;Norman and Caroline Maple ,the parents of May and Max ;Johanna Berlitz , a top coordinator and mother of Dawn ;Cynthia Shirona, the Sinnoh champion; Gary and Sam Oak , the pokemon researchers. The siblings from Unova, Hilbert, Hilda and Mei and her friend Serena.The gym-leaders and models Elesa and Skyla. At the party there were also Solana, Soledad, Cheryl, The Regions Elites and Champions

"So you are Ash's travelling companion again, huh. Hey, Iris tell do you love Ash or something of the genre?". Asked Serena suspicious.

"Wh-w-why do you ask that?". Replied Iris nervous

"Because every woman in this house loves Ash or has a crush on him, even ours and Ash's mothers". Stated a calm May blushing. Unknowingly every female in the house was paying attention to the conversation.

"It's true even if someone don't admit". Misty said in the matter of fact with tinges of red in her cheeks. Said women blushing and acting like they didn`t just listen someone accuse them of being in love with a certain raven-haired trainer.

"He`s so dreamy ". Hilda and Mei said sighing.

"Just think, if he treats his pokemon with so much care, can you imagine how he would treat his lover". Commented Cheryl with some blood dripping down her nose. After she said that, all the women started to get nosebleeds in quick succession.

"Ash is a Romeo, he's everything a woman wants. He's caring, gentle, strong, smart , handsome, gentleman and much more. There's no way a woman can't fall for him". Cynthia explained with a dreamy look on her face and openly drooling which with the napkin looked even weirdier, shocking everyone in the declaration. "But answer Serana's question , do you love him?'. Questioned Cynthia noticing her actions and stopping them.

"Since you all talk about it like you don't care, I see no reason to not to answer ,yes". Answered Iris mumbling.

"Of course not, the time everyone of us spent with him taught that if someone wants to have him, it will have without fear or embarrassment of the relationship, Ash is too dense to notice a girl's feelings for himself, so we need to do the work by ourselves".

Suddenly a yell came out of nowhere and Brock is sulking at the corner, crying and muttering, "Why this can't be me ?".Until Croagunk used a poisoned jab to stop him.

"He doesn't change a bit". Said Dawn along with everyone sweat-dropping

And they all started talking about their adventures and Ash.

With Ash and Pikachu

"Let's go home, Pikachu. We have all, we need". Ash said carrying the heavy bags with one arm.

" (Your aura training give better physical but do you have to show yourself like that?)".Pikachu asked

"Your right I'm in my better form and my aura is good too, perhaps I feel like I can't unleash my full power. It's like a barrier containing it". Said Ash making an aura sphere." But I have too much too learn yet".

Pikachu shooted a thunder at Ash burning his clothes until the remain of the clothes are shorts." What was that for, Pikachu?". Ash asked indignant.

"Pika pi (sorry, couldn't resist)". Said Pikachu rubbing the back of her own head in apologetic way.

"Never mind. Let's run". Ash replied getting in a run that could surpass the fastest thing known.

In an unknown place

"is everything ready?". A tall man with the face covered with a hood looking at a screen showing an orphanage.

"Yes sir". Replied other man a little shorter and fat.

"Do it". The man with the hood commanded. The fat man just nodded.

"Overheat, Charizard and you know what to do after". Ordered the fat man through a phone to a dragon pokemon near the pallet orphanage. On the same moment the dragon threw the stream of fire towards the orphanage destroying it completely and killing the people in there. the last thing the dragon done before fly way was leave an copy of the cap of an boy with a Pikachu on the shoulder.


	2. Fallen Heroic Deity

Chapter 2 A Birthday Surprise for Ash

Ash stopped at the front of his house, breathing heavily

"I think I have to train a little more. I'm getting tired too much easy". Ash managed to get out while panting." I'm going direct to my bed, just wanna sleep now". Pikachu just nodded.

Ash opened the front door, and gone direct to his bed, just stopping leaving the bags that Cilan asked for and saying some words without even opening his eyes." Cilan, here are the thing you asked for me to get and I'm going to sleep cuz I'm destroyed, so if you need anything just give me a yell. Ah, I`m home Mom". After he finished speaking just headed to his room and locked the door behind him, it was a good thing he didn't opened his eyes because if he did he would notice the woman looking at him almost naked while drooling rivers at him, A minute was needed to the women regain their consciousness after that sight and thought at the same time, " The hell, is he a deity? Because nothing is that perfect!".

"Hhum…". Gary coughed in his hand." Ladies, do you want to see what is he doing now?". In a blink of year all stares in the house were directed to him with eyebrows raised. Gary just sighed, "When we were kids I installed a disguised camera and I tested it some time ago it's still working, if you want it's yours". Gary just threw the small squared form to the girls that already turned on the advice and stayed quiet watching before they asked "Why would you install a camera in Ash's room ?". The elder women just raised an eyebrow at the question and waited for the answer.

"Because I wanted to see what Ash would do with his, how can I say it, first love ". Gary said while smirking.

Everyone just gasped in shock, Delia just came out of the stupor and voiced the question that everyone was thinking while stuttering venomously, "I didn't know my Ash had a f-fi-first love, would you be so kind as telling me the name of the bitc-I mean girl because I'd like to murde-meet her". When she said 'my Ash' , killing intent suddenly flooded the room as every women, of the youngers to the eldest even the married, glared daggers at her. The man but Brock, who raised an eyebrow, all remained clueless at what was happening.

"Oh, you already know her and very well, I may add. Ash once said she was his relative in blood, she said that she was in love with him and that she didn't care about the whole "incest" thing even if she was closer in blood to Ash than you. Though I don't remember what she was of him". At the end of the explanation of Gary, everyone in the room was confused but Delia who was at the verge of fainting, reason for it is that girl who was just a few minutes older than Ash in birth, had discovered the secret she worked so hard not to come out. "You mean, the girl who stole squirtle on the day you and Ash were starting your careers ?". Asked shocked to find that this girl was connected in blood and on Ash's past. Gary just finished saying " Yes, her name is Leaf, Green Blue Leaf and Ash's loved long lost relative". Delia turned to the kitchen to drink water and the others went to watch Gary's camera in thoughts-crowded heads.

In Ash's room

"Pikachu, I can't sleep, first I need to calm down". Ash stated. He got out of his bed and proceeded in getting something under the bed. After he got the thing on the true was a guitar , he looked at her before start tuning it. " Now is ready". And started playing the guitar and singing.

"I've become too lazy with music. But still, it's a good thing I didn't forgot how to play during the travels". Ash hides his guitar, stands up and looks out of the window with column of smoke in the sky, he sighs . "Now that I was going to rest they come up with one more. Damn, I'll kill myself someday with my life continues like this Pi". Pikachu just nodded. "What the fuck is that ? Anyways, I'll check it out it seems be on happening on the orphanage. And you're coming with me!". Finished Ash wearing his jacket and hopping out by the window, Pikachu just muttered to himself . "(It's not like I had choice)".

Seeing their love interest running to the orphanage and the fire coming out from it, they ran to catch up and help him.

Ash because of his powers got there faster and got inside the building separating of Pikachu. After some minutes of search he heard the sounds of the firefighters and the police deciding that there wasn`t anyone in there, he headed out of the falling structure just to stop at the sound of various guns having the safety removed.

At the same time that Ash got out of the building, his friends were arriving. All relieved that he was okay until they looked at the scene unfolding in front of them with wide eyes.

Ash being surrounded by 50 poilce officers with guns pointed at him and the double of the number in pokemon. One of them started to shout "Surrender pacifically or we`ll open fire".

Ash seeing his position did the one thing that is natural in his situation he chuckled while putting his hands up in signal of surrender." Well, my damn luck screwed me once more uh". He said in a bittersweet tone before sighing heavily. " This sucks".


End file.
